


Apples

by Wildflower7



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone want to hurt Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

“Alright everyone, take a break!” the manager called out.  
Donghae sighed in relief, they were shooting a teaser and it was tiring. They had no time to rest in between their many activities; Donghae knew that Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, and himself had not gone home or rested for two days.  
Heechul and Kangin were there too, arguing about goodness knows what. Donghae could tell because of how Heechul had his hands on his hips, ready to deliver sass and Kangin’s arms clenched ready to hit him. Donghae wasn’t worried though, that was just how their friendship worked. Donghae grinned as he and Yesung walked towards them.  
“Will you stop glaring like that, you big brute.” Heechul said to Kangin.  
“Listen here Kim Heechul you-” Kangin began.  
“HYUNG!” A loud cry was heard backstage.  
Donghae looked over to the sound of the call, Kyuhyun never called anyone hyung, ever.  
“What’s wrong?” Eunhyuk called.  
“HYUNG!” Kyuhyun called again.  
“We’re coming! Aish maknae,” Heechul complained.  
They walked across the stage to the back hallway, Kyuhyun was standing at the snack table, apple in hand, back turned to them.  
“What is it?” Kangin asked  
Kyuhyun turned around with a look of panic on his face. Donghae was confused, why would Kyuhyun look like that?  
“What’s wrong with your mouth?” Kangin asked.  
Then Donghae noticed the blood dripping out the side of Kyuhyun’s mouth.  
“I found, I-I found, this,” Kyuhyun gestured to his other hand, “In my apple.”  
“What are you talking about?” Eunhyuk peered closer, “Oh my god.”  
Donghae looked closer to and his jaw dropped, along with his stomach. In Kyuhyun’s other hand was a razor blade.  
“I’ll go get a manager and call a doctor.” Eunhyuk rushed off.  
Kangin took the apple and the blade from Kyuhyun’s trembling hands. Heechul wrapped his arms around him.  
“Open your mouth, let me see,” Heechul demanded and Kyuhyun obliged.  
Kangin and Donghae looked closer at the apple; there was more than one razor in it.  
“I might have swallowed one,” Kyuhyun whispered.  
Kangin looked up and immediately paled.  
“We’re going to the hospital, now,” Kangin declared.  
——  
He hadn’t swallowed any.  
They were so relieved when the doctor came in with the good news. To say everything was alright though, would be a lie.  
Donghae was sitting outside with Eunhyuk and Heechul. Heechul was currently on the phone with a hysterical Leeteuk. Kyuhyun was being interviewed by the police and had surprisingly, not let go of Kangin.  
“God what if he had swallowed it? Eunhyuk trembled.  
“He didn’t, he’s okay.” Donghae reassured him, “He’s okay.”  
“But what if he had?” Eunhyuk cried, “What if had gotten really hurt?”  
“Stop it! Stop scaring yourself,” Donghae ordered, “Kyuhyun is safe and not hurt.”  
Eunhyuk stopped talking but continued to cry and Donghae sighed as he hugged Eunhyuk. Truthfully, he felt like crying too but it was more out of relief than fear. Donghae glanced over at Heechul as he hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. Heechul sat down next to them with a sigh.  
“Leeteuk is going to see if he can cancel his scheduled to come here,” Heechul told them.  
“Why?” Donghae asked.  
“You don’t care about Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk wailed, “How could you ask that?”  
“No, no,” Donghae corrected, “It’s just, there’s nothing he can do about it and if he isn’t injured we’ll probably be leaving soon.”  
“Eunhyuk, you need to get a grip.” Heechul snapped at him, “I know you are worried about Kyuhyun, we all are, but you cannot take it out on others.”  
“I’m sorry,” Eunhyuk apologized to Donghae, “I know you care about him, it’s just ever since the accident I always worry about him. You weren’t there when he was just…”  
“Sh, that’s enough Eunhyuk,” Donghae comforted, “You need to take a breath okay? He’s not hurt, you don’t need to worry.”  
—–  
“Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge or has threatened you recently?” Officer Oh asked Kyuhyun, “Anyone who seems suspicious?”  
Kyuhyun was sitting on the side of the hospital bed while Kangin stood next to him. He only needed a butterfly stitch of the side of his lip and the cuts inside his mouth weren’t deep.  
“We are idols, sir,” Kangin interrupted, “We have anti fans and sasaeng fans who are always threatening us or stalking us.”  
“There has been in increase in hate mail for me recently,” Kyuhyun spoke up, “And I did get some threatening mail in my home mailbox, not the company fan mailbox.”  
“Okay, where are those letters?” Officer Oh asked.  
“I gave them to the company, I’m sure our managers know where they are,” Kyuhyun answered.  
“Okay, I’ll go talk to him for a second.” Officer Oh nodded, “If we have anymore questions we’ll give you a call.”  
“Thank you sir,” Kyuhyun answered politely.  
“I didn’t know about that.” Kangin questioned, “Did you tell any of the others?”  
“No,” Kyuhyun shrugged, “The company told me it is to be expected with the solo album.”  
“Kyuhyun, you should have told us,” Kangin scolded gently, “These things could be important. Kyuhyun I feel like you don’t tell us everything, why are you keeping secrets?”  
“I’m not keeping secrets from you,” Kyuhyun defended, “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”  
“Not keeping secrets? What about the solo album?” Kangin replied, “Kyuhyun, why wouldn’t you tell us about that? That’s an exciting thing! We were so happy for you when you told us and we could have supported you more when you were working on it if you would have told us.”  
“I didn’t want you to hate me!” Kyuhyun trembled, “It would have been like- I just didn’t want to okay?”  
“Kyuhyun, it would have been like what?” Kangin pressed.  
“Cho Kyuhyun, you’re free to go!” The doctor cheerily walked in.  
Kangin sighed at the terrible timing and gathered his things and left with Kyuhyun to find the others.  
——  
Heechul watched Kyuhyun from the kitchen; Eunhyuk had sat down on the couch and forced Kyuhyun to lay down on his lap while Donghae had taken hold of Kyuhyun’s feet. Heechul shook his head at his dongsaengs’ antics, Kyuhyun didn’t look thrilled either. Just then the front door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking Leeteuk and Siwon.  
“We came as soon as we could,” Leeteuk stated, “Kyuhyun are you all right?”  
“Yes I’m fine,” Kyuhyun smiled and sat up, “There’s no need to worry.”  
“We need to talk about somethings,” Kangin interrupted, “I found out some interesting things going on while I was with him in the hospital.”  
As Kangin explained the threatening mail; Heechul felt his blood boil. He was so angry at the people who were threatening to hurt Kyuhyun. Then he started to get upset at Kyuhyun when Kangin talked about the secret keeping. Kangin was right; Kyuhyun kept to many things to himself.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Heechul asked after Kangin had finished talking, “Why don’t you trust us?”  
“I do trust you.” Kyuhyun defended himself, “I trust you a lot. All of you.”  
“Obviously not.” Heechul scoffed, “If you’re not going to tell us, what’s the point of being in a group?”  
“No that’s not it!” Kyuhyun started to cry.  
Heechul stopped his scolding in surprise, Kyuhyun never cried. He was impossibly stubborn and would cry somewhere else when he was upset.  
“Kyuhyun, please don’t cry, it’s okay.” Siwon leaned down to hug him, “We’re just worried about you.”  
“I know you must be scared right now.” Leeteuk comforted, “So let us help you okay?”  
“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to hate me.” Kyuhyun explained finally, “I didn’t say anything about it because it was related to the solo album because I didn’t want anyone mad.”  
“Why did you think that we would be mad?” Eunhyuk asked, “You know the anti fans are crazy.”  
“Everyone hated me when I joined Super Junior,” Kyuhyun answered, “A lot of you were upset that I was chosen to host Radio Star, I just didn’t want anyone to be mad anymore so I distanced myself. I started focusing on my individual activities and I was offered a solo album. It hurts so much when people you care about hate you so I decided to give you space from me.”  
“Kyuhyun, please don’t do that anymore. We were being jealous and petty,” Donghae glared harshly particularly at Leeteuk, “We were being assholes to you; I didn’t realize how much those instanced affected you.”  
“Kyuhyun, I can’t defend my behavior when you debuted and I wasn’t a part of the radio star problems,” Siwon hugged him tighter, “But I can tell you that we are all so proud of you and this album. We don’t want anything to happen to you; we always want to protect you.”  
Kyuhyun returned Siwon’s hug and relaxed in his hold. As Siwon let go Kyuhyun wiped his face and yawned.  
“C’mere. You need to take a nap before dinner.” Leeteuk grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand and lead him to his room.  
Heechul smiled at their retreating forms; no doubt the leader was going to do some serious apologizing and comforting for Kyuhyun. Heechul glanced at the other members.  
“Yah, did he say you all get to nap” Heechul clapped his hands, “Let’s go, we have things to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I will add a part 2 to this.


End file.
